Short Stories
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Just a little collection of stories that we vary on topic. Some will contain Pepperony, and some won't even have a pairing. Most are meant to be humorous or cute.
1. Baking

**Third update!? You don't say! :D I'm so happy! As I've said before!**

**Disclaimer: Meh, these suck. IMAA is not mine...**

Turns out, baking isn't as easy as it sounds. Or as Roberta makes it look. They couldn't seem to get it right at all, and they've tried over five times with the SAME recipe! THE SAME ONE! One of them being a genius in almost every subject, should at least be able to do something as easy as baking, right?

Nope!

The first attempt at the cake, it was burnt. The second time, it turned into a mushy pile of chocolate and frosting. The third time, it over flowed in the over. The fourth time, it exploded in the oven. And their latest mess up was when the cake turned out to taste like soap and was as hard as rock.

Cake should not be this difficult.

"What are we doing wrong?" The genius asked his friend.

"How should I know?" His friend shrugged.

It was Saturday and they were expected to have a cake done by the next day for Rhodey's cousins birthday. Somehow, they got stuck with cake duty. They could have handled it if they got stuck with buying the present from them, but no! They just HAD to make the cake!

Tony, the genius, sighed. "And this is supposed to be done by tomorrow?"

"Yep." Rhodey, Tony's friend, sighed as well.

"I hate baking!"

Both teens stomachs growled in hunger.

"This is making me hungry!" Tony said.

"Me too."

They eyed their five failures. But shuddered at the very thought of eating them. They weren't that hungry!

They wondered if anyone would notice if they just ordered it from a bakery. That or ask Pepper if she could help. After all, she was supposed to be free today...

"What on earth...?"

The two boys spun to the sound of the woman who owned the kitchen. She wasn't supposed to be home until 4:30! Wait, it _was_ 4:30!

"Sorry...?" They both voiced, slightly shying away from the woman, who's also known as Roberta. OR Rhodey's mom.

She sighed heavily, pulling on an apron. "Let me do it."

They stepped away watching her pull out the rest of the needed ingrediants.

"You," She pointed at them. "Can go clean the attic and wrap the present for Timothy."

Although they were happy to be relieved from cake duty, they weren't too happy with their replacement duty. And they were forced to watch almost an hour later as Roberta made the cake perfectly after one try. After that, they were forced to clean up all the spilt flour, broken eggs, sticky vanilla stains, and the other baking related messes.

Oh joy.

**Thought I'd make a story with just a bunch of shorts! :D Most of these will be from my Idea's story! :D Hope you liked this first one!**

**Fun Fact: ****_I love animated movies! But I guess I'm one one of those people who are bugged by the resolution or graphics in it. Unless, it's Anime and not animated, then I'll make that exception._**

**Well, that does it for updates for today, and possibly this weekend. So, I'm glad that I got to write some more today! I always feel sad that I don't update anything for a while; it makes me feel like I'm growing away from writing. :( BUT don't worry! I'm not!**

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**


	2. Stuck

**I'm back! :D (Didn't go any where...) Hope you enjoy another random short! That's actually kinda long...oh well! Short enough! I dunno...**

**Disclaimer: Ugh...I'm not in the mood...**

"Pepper?" Both boys questioned looking up, blocking the sun from their eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked, as if nothing was wrong.

She refused, _refused_, to admit that something was wrong. That she needed help. She didn't. There was nothing wrong, what so ever. Nothing. She wasn't going to let them know. Never.

"Are you okay?" Questioned her genius boyfriend.

She nodded. "Perfectly fine."

Although...the branch was digging into her thigh.

"You sure?" Asked her African American friend.

Again, she nodded, repeating herself. "Perfectly fine."

She saw both teens give her a doubtful look, both also refusing to accept that she was perfectly fine. Had she said something different, or did they just not understand English? She decided to let it slide, because they must not be able to understand her very well. She could also be a bit too quiet for them to hear, that's it. She wasn't being loud enough.

"You need help?" Her boyfriend asked, reaching out with him arms.

As much as she wanted to go into his arms, to get down, she refused the offer. "No, I said I'm fine."

"Just admit it," he said, smiling. "You're stuck."

"Am not!" She denied, childishly.

Tony, her boyfriend, sighed. His posture changed very visibly from standing straight and alert, to leaning all his weight onto on leg as he leaned against the tree below her. She didn't fail to notice how exhausted he looked, but like her, he was too stubborn to admit that he needed rest, as she was too stubborn to admit that she was stuck.

She wondered what made him so alert just moments ago. He looked tense and ready for action if need be. She understood that he was a hero, and they should be ready no matter what, but at this point he was starting to look a little paranoid.

She tossed the thought to the back of her mind. It wasn't important.

For minutes they all sat/stood in silence. Not one of them mentioning that it was starting to get dark, and that it was probably time for them to get home. Especially Pepper, because her dad wasn't very fond of her spending a whole day with her boyfriend, even though the man was told that Rhodey was going to be there. So, being late wasn't really an option for them. Luckily, it was just one of those days were it seemed to be too dark, too soon. It was only about 6 o'clock.

"Alright," her boyfriend said, stretching his legs, which he'd been sitting on since the silence started. "Time to come down."

"I like it up here." Pepper said, not bothering to mention that she couldn't, or that she'd been trying to this whole time. "The view is great."

Rhodey raised an eyebrow. "You're still stuck?"

"I never was!"

"So you admit that you are now?"

She shook her head. "No!"

"You guys, don't shout." Tony said, now rolling his shoulder.

_He must be sore_, Pepper thought. Then aloud: "Sorry, Tony."

He smiled up at her, still looking as exhausted as ever. "Don't worry about it, now can we go? It's getting a bit cold, don't you think?"

It was getting cold. It was late summer, so it wasn't as warm anymore as fall approached.

She sighed, knowing full well that her so "well-kept" secret was coming to an end, and was about to be revealed. Thankfully, she felt that she was almost out, meaning she was close to being unstuck. Which was something at least. Better than having to openly admit that she had been so stuck, that her leg was falling asleep.

Just as she opened her mouth to let slip the confession that she really was stuck, her leg popped free from the tree's grasp, sending her flying off the branch. With an embarrassingly weird squawk escaped her lips, her arms mindlessly going in front of her to brace the fall. Even though she knew doing so would probably get at least one of them broken. She braced herself for the pain, but none came.

Her tightly shut brown eyes opened, finding the world upside down. No, it wasn't upside down, she was.

Tight arms, obviously belonging to her boyfriend, were wound around her waist. She was facing away from him, her arms hanging by his feet, while her own feet were hanging over one of his shoulders, and the other barely on the shoulder, ready to slip down to his elbows. If someone, like Rhodey, looked at it from a distance, it pretty much looked like some kind of partly messed up dance move, but this was anything but intentional.

She heard Tony groan as if he was in pain, as he twisted to place Pepper on the ground without dropping her. He only slightly succeeded as she was dropped just in time for her arms to be able to catch herself.

"Thanks." She said, still a bit breathless from the fright. She just fell down a tree!

"No problem." He was also breathless, no doubt from the quick save he managed.

"That was a close one!" Rhodey commented, sounding half-worried and half-humored.

"No kidding." Tony replied.

Pepper laughed nervously, embarrassed. "I'm glad you caught me, but are you alright?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm fine, it's not like I'm the one falling out of trees."

"Don't lie, you're exhausted."

He shrugged. "I'll live."

"Get some rest."

"When you admit that you were stuck that whole time."

Pepper grumbled. He got her there. She didn't want to admit to being stuck, because that would be admitting to being a damsel in distress, which was the whole point why she never said anything in the first place. She was no damsel in distress. She was strong enough, brave enough, and smart enough to handle herself perfectly fine without the help of Tony or Rhodey.

But...if she admitted to that, Tony would rest.

She wondered what the better option was. She could swallow her pride and confess what she already planned on confessing before she fell, or she could wallow to herself as Tony still doesn't get the rest he needs.

She sighed. "Fine, I was stuck. Happy?"

Tony smiled, along with Rhodey. "Very!"

"Now can we go?" Rhodey asked the two. "This was fun and all, but it's really starting to get cold, and I forgot my sweater."

**Weird spot to end it, but oh well. I think it's good. Good enough. :P **

**Fun Fact: ****_My appitite is change very dramatically right now. All the things I liked as of last year, I almost can't stand no more. It sucks. Hopefully it will come back, because I remember how good they tasted, yet its strange that I don't like them...makes hardly any sense. _**

**How'd you guys like the second chapter or my short stories that vary from length? Good? Keep going? Nah? No good? Hmm?**

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals! :D **

**P.S. At my school, they're having a movie night on Friday, (11/15) and they will be playing IRON MAN 3 and Pitch Perfect! XD Even though none of my friends are Marvel fan's, one of them I'm pretty sure doesn't like Iron Man, sadly... :( But even so, I'm dragging them with me, whether they like it or not~! :D Mwahahaha!**


	3. Rain

**Yay! Another short story! I really love writing these! Even though they're pretty much the same thing as one-shots (they are) they actually are much easier to write! :D How 'bout them apples?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada, zip, nothing! IMAA doesn't belong to me...well, pooh.**

The sky is filled with grey storm clouds. It's been threatening to rain all day long, and yet not a single drop of water has touched the ground. Most people stayed inside, but not everyone. Not everyone wanted to let the weather stop them.

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts walked along the pathway in front of the shore. It was chilly out so they wore coats, but not the winter coats. More of an autumn coat.

Pepper was talking something about traveling around, and Tony just nodded his head. She started going on that he should travel with her, and they'd have so much fun. He more of just smiled and nodded, listening, yet not listening. He was half busy with eying the clouds as if they would strike at any moment. Who knows, maybe they would.

"Are you listening?" Pepper asked as Tony took his eyes away for just a minute.

He looked back to her. "Yeah, traveling, fun!"

She eyed him, but shrugged deciding to let it slide. Tony listened as they turned onto the next pathway.

Not much later, did it start to sprinkle a bit. The two didn't really mind it at first. It was only a light drizzle, so they weren't getting very wet.

It wasn't until it started to rain harder, into more of a down pour. When that happened, Tony quickly removed his coat.

Pepper looked at him curiously. Who takes their coat _off _in the rain?

The redhead jumped, startled, when Tony threw the coat over her head. She couldn't see anything, so she moved to get out from under his coat. But he just held it there, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, trapping her head under his coat, and started to rush her somewhere, half carrying her.

"Tony?"

"Don't worry Pepper!" Tony said, his voice exaggerated. "I'll protect you!

She was half-walking, half-stumbling over her own two feet, to keep her balance.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"I won't let the evil rain get you! Don't worry, Pep!" Tony practically shouted. "I'll keep you out of harm's way!"

First it was a giggle that escaped her lips. Then it was a laugh she was barely containing. Was he serious? He couldn't be! Not if he believes that the rain truly was evil and harmful, which she highly doubt, but anything could happen right? After all, she has heard of acid rain before.

It didn't sound pleasant.

Still almost tripping over her own feet, as he was only half-carrying her, she finally burst out laughing clinging on to his arms, because he was holding her a bit backwards and tilted, to make sure she didn't slip and fall on her face.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from the rain! Otherwise it will get you!"

Only seconds later, she was finally put down, his coat still hung over her head. She hadn't removed it because she was too busy laughing, and she could tell that Tony was too out of breath to do anything about it either. Though, of course it was nothing more than a coat over her head, so it wasn't very important.

"There," Tony panted. "You're safe now."

Finally catching her breath, she pulled the soaking wet coat of her head, feeling thankful that she wasn't caught completely under that cold rain. She made it out with only wet arms and feet.

She looked to Tony, whose face was red with exhaustion. His hair clung to his dripping wet face, his blue eyes standing out incredibly in the dark area she found herself in with him. She would have worried about his well-being because he was drenched in freezing cold, rain water, but she couldn't worry because she was still trying not to laugh at his odd behavior.

"Jeez, what was that about?" She asked, smiling widely at him.

Tony stood up straight, removing his hands from his knees. "Nothing, I just didn't want you getting rained on."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Unless you want to get wet…" Tony proceeded to step closer to her, arms spread out as if to hug her.

She backed away quickly. "No thanks, my arms are wet enough."

Tony shrugged and stepped back. "Okay."

Pepper looked around, noticing that they were in what looked like an abandoned storage facility by the shore, or it was at least unused at the moment. The large door was open just a crack –must be where they came in from – lighting the place just a bit. This allowed her to see that the place was technically empty except for the few tables littered around the room, and the cabinet files and shelves.

A hand was placed in hers.

"Want to wait out the rain in here?" Tony questioned.

She shrugged. "Why not?"

**Wasn't that just cute? Funny? Okay? I got the idea from the movie "Yes Man". Great movie by the way, it has Jim Carrey in it! :D Have any of you seen it?**

**Fun Fact: _I'm usually a very patient person, I can stand/sit still for hours. :)_**

**This gave me an idea for another story...great...NO MORE! I need tah finish what I got! **

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**


End file.
